The Love of Living Together
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Special story just for Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon. Harry is Lucius' servant, but can he be something more? Lucius/Harry slash, don't read it if you don't want to. No one is holding a gun to your head.


Yami Ryo: I made this special for Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo don't own squat. She doesn't own Harry Potter and she doesn't even own a decent sense of creativity.

Warnings: This will be slash. Between Lucius Malfoy(YR: You really have no idea how much I wanted to type 'Luscious Mouthful' Instead) and Harry Potter. No there will not be a lemon. This will also be AU cause I got this while I was asleep.

_**The Love of Living Together**_

When Lucius Malfoy thought about it his deep love had actually begun on the day that young sweet Harry Potter was sold as a servant to him. It was his eyes, those beautiful and thrilling emerald eyes. You see, when Harry was still just a child his overbearing and violent uncle had sold him to Lucius in hopes of a partnership with his company. Of course Lucius bought the poor child determined that nothing untoward would happen to the tiny creature. It may have started as a platonic love but over the many years that Harry had worked as his servant, the child refused to just 'take up space', he had fallen. He had fallen for that lovely face, those sharp wits, the sweet smile, those kind gestures, his shy and bashful nature, and most of all those innocent and caring eyes.

All of this may have contributed to why he felt no sorrow when his marriage fell apart, or when his son chose to live with his mother. It never hurt him as much as he knew it should have, because Harry was always by his side to pick up the pieces and push him along. He often laughed at himself for becoming so dependent on such a young child. Though Harry could hardly be called a child anymore. Harry had grown, he had become a most beautiful young man. Lucius often found himself looking at his young servant in adoration and lust. After all there was no one quite like his darling Harry.

He often wondered late at night what his sweet Harry would think of his old employer's infatuation with him. Would he flee? Would he forever remain uncomfortable and avoid him as he worked? Would he ignore it and continue as he was? Lucius knew he was handsome. There was no doubt about it, however he remembered that he practically raised young Harry and often thought that Harry only saw him as a father figure. These contemplations often distracted him lately he found himself having trouble concentrating and his mind often wandering to his young beautiful charge. He knew he could not continue on as he had and prayed for the first time that his sweet angel would forgive him his love.

He sat at his table awaiting his morning tea he knew Harry would bring. Like clockwork Harry stepped in from the kitchen Lucius' favorite fine china on a shining silver tray. He brought it over and set a cup in front of Lucius quietly pouring his normal cup. Lucius smiled softly accepting the cup and drinking his favorite tea the flavor dancing on his tongue.

"Thank you Harry. No one can make tea quite like you." Lucius complimented. Harry blushed brightly a bashful smile on his sweet face.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry replied shyly. Lucius breathed the smell in deeply and turned to Harry with a serious expression.

"Harry there is something very important I wish to discuss with you." Lucius told him. Harry's expression became concerned.

"Are you okay Lucius?" Harry asked softly worry clear as he bit his lip awaiting whatever it is that Lucius wished to say. Lucius looked at the beautiful face and found the strength to continue.

"You have been working here for quite a few years now." Lucius began, Harry's face grew very worried. "In that time I have grown so fond of you. You are a constant source of support and understanding. Always so caring and gentle with this selfish fool. I have held this back for a few years now and I fear I can no longer keep this to myself. I have fallen in love with you, my darling Harry." Lucius was startled to see that despite the soft smile on Harry's face tears fell and a dark blush had bloomed from his cheeks.

"Oh Lucius..." Harry said sniffling. Lucius stood and cupped Harry's face wiping away the tears sadly.

"Please do not weep so, it makes my heart ache." Lucius told him a guilty feeling creeping into his heart. Harry shook his head and embraced the man before him his heart pounding in his chest.

"No Lucius. I cry because I'm happy. I feel I must tell you." Harry pulled away a bit to look up into the larger man's face. "When I first came to live with you I had such a crush on you. I wanted so badly to impress you. Of course I knew nothing would come of it because you were married with such a beautiful wife, you had a son together. I was a nobody but I cared for you so much I wished to at least be a good servant to you. So I worked hard. Over the years my little crush had become such a strong love that I wanted nothing more than your happiness. I was sad when Narcissa and Draco left. It hurt you so much I often cried for you by myself. I am so in love with you it sometimes hurts." Lucius was speechless. This sweet and gorgeous creature loved him. His love was returned. He embraced Harry tightly unable to even speak for a moment. Lucius pulled away for a moment to share their first breathtaking kiss. Neither would suffer loneliness born of misunderstanding or secrets again. They would begin their lives together.

_End

Yami Ryo: I really hope you liked it. It was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.


End file.
